


Sweeter for the Wait [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, Dom/sub, First Time, Gift Fic, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fraser used to go for days without even thinking about coming, but now that he's in a relationship..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter for the Wait [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweeter for the Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130775) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> So, this is a little bit of a joke gift...
> 
> I started working on this podfic as a DSSS Treat for Wagnetic last year, but I wasn't able to finish it in time to make the deadline. This turned out to be a good thing, because Wagnetic's actual gift was...[a podfic of Sweeter for the Wait.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1086953) But I was too much amused by the coincidence to pass up the chance to give W a 'duplicate' this year. 
> 
> (Maybe this means she's a collector now. You know, like when everyone gives you cows because you have a cow collection...because someone once gave you a cow.)
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Thanks to Garonne for beta.

[Link to download/stream podfic here.](https://app.box.com/s/uowurpsij74o5h55ppp3)

[Download from the audiofic archive.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sweeter-for-wait)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
